Trading Card Game
Aside from all the Jobs , pets , questing and minigames , there’s a Trading Card Game based on the Free Realms world. You can buy booster packs in the SC Marketplace, regular booster packs include 10 trading cards and 1 virtual reward. Players with a n active Membership will have an opportunity each month for one free booster pack delivered on the 1st of each month.https://help.freerealms.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/20717 Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Virtual Rewards Drake - 4L1 Gloam Clone PetPal - 4L2 Shrouded Gloam Lot - 4L3 Crackshot Costume - 4L4 Magetech Costume - 4L5 Wildclaw Costume - 4L6 Ghostshadow Costume - 4L7 Cardigan (Yellow) - 4L8 Cardigan (Purple) - 4L9 Cardigan (Black) - 4L10 Boat Shoes (Yellow) - 4L11 Boat Shoes (Purple) - 4L12 Boat Shoes (Black) - 4L13 Tucked Hipster Pants (Yellow) - 4L14 Tucked Hipster Pants (Purple) - 4L15 Tucked Hipster Pants (Black) - 4L16 Flannel Button-Up (Yellow) - 4L17 Flannel Button-Up (Purple) - 4L18 Flannel Button-Up (Black) - 4L19 Plaid Kicks (Yellow) - 4L20 Plaid Kicks (Purple) - 4L21 Plaid Kicks (Black) - 4L22 Plaid Baseball Cap (Yellow) - 4L23 Plaid Baseball Cap (Purple) - 4L24 Plaid Baseball Cap (Black) - 4L25 Gloam Arch Block (5 Pack) - 4L26 Gloam Cylinder Block (5 Pack) - 4L27 Gloam Flat Square Block (5 Pack) - 4L28 Gloam Block (10 Pack) - 4L29 Gloam Rectangle Block (5 Pack) - 4L30 Epic Darkcheat Trophy - 4L31 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Gold Darkcheat Trophy - 4L32 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Silver Darkcheat Trophy - 4L33 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Bronze Darkcheat Trophy - 4L34 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Crackshot Poster - 4L35 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Magetech Poster - 4L36 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Wildclaw Poster - 4L37 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Ghostshadow Poster - 4L38 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Series 4 TCG Cards Crackshot - 4U1 - Uncommon Ghostshadow - 4U2 - Uncommon Madam Zelda - 4R3 - Rare Magetech - 4C4 - Common Sirdo, King of Squirrels - 4R5 - Rare Wildclaw - 4C6 - Common Robgoblin Boomer - 4U7 - Uncommon Robgoblin Fishmonger - 4C8 - Common Robgoblin Geomancer - 4R9 -Rare Thugawug Bumbler - 4U10 - Uncommon Thugawug Ruffian - 4C11 - Common Thugawug Thug - 4R12 - Rare Bandit Hideout - 4R13 - Rare Fang - 4U14 - Uncommon Hammer of the Wolf - 4C15 - Common Detonate - 4C16 - Common Hammer Toss - 4R17 - Rare Ready to Rumble - 4U18 - Uncommon Bunsen Nolts - 4R19 - Rare Motorspark Mechanic - 4U20 - Uncommon Shady Smuggler - 4C21 - Common Slickshoes Serviceman - 4C22 - Common Smuggler Boss - 4U23 - Uncommon Smuggler Han - 4R24 - Rare Sparky - 4U25 - Uncommon Wand of the Elements - 4C26 - Common Wildwood Speedway - 4R27 - Rare Energy Vortex - 4R28 - Rare Magical Missile - 4C29 - Common Protective Barrier - 4U30 - Uncommon Hatched Stalkerling - 4C31 - Common Necrosis - 4R32 - Rare Old Creaky - 4R33 - Rare Ribberto - 4U34 - Uncommon Spawn of Necrosis - 4U35 - Uncommon Toxic Toad - 4C36 - Common Bow of the Sharpshooter - 4C37 - Common Haunted Mines - 4R38 - Rare King - 4U39 - Uncommon Blizzard Blast - 4U40 - Uncommon Lightning Call - 4R41 - Rare Precise Shot - 4C42 - Common Bergram Stumpfinger - 4R43 - Rare Grave Elemental - 4U44 - Uncommon Hall Monitor - 4U45 - Uncommon Headmaster Merk - 4R46 - Rare Tormented Spirit - 4C47 - Common Wraith - 4C48 - Common B lade of the Mist - 4C49 - Common Drake - 4U50 - Uncommon Ninja Dojo - 4R51 - Rare Flame Flash - 4C52 - Common Shadow Army - 4R53 - Rare Shuriken Storm - 4U54 - Uncommon Snarling Hedges - 4P1 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Icy Arrow - 4P2 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Nettleseed Pest - 4P3 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Clancy Blackheart - 4P4 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Robgoblin Mobile Home - 4P5 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Roundhouse Kick - 4P6 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Armored Robgoblin - 4P7 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Freddy Slowhands - 4P8 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Bone Bog Cemetery - 4P9 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Dragon Talon - 4P10 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Truant Druid - 4P11 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Bud Grimyfoot - 4P12 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Smuggler's Den - 4P13 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Arcane Chain - 4P14 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Big Paulie - 4P15 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Baron von Darkcheat - 4P16 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Thugawug Bandit - 4P17 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Brawling Club - 4P18 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Repair Shop - 4P19 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Starshower - 4P20 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Multi-Shot - 4P21 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Evil Postman - 4P22 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Pumpkin Prince - 4P23 - Promo (Temporarily given in an SC-item bundle, along with packs; can be traded) Abominable Snowman - 4P24 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments during Snow Days) Series 5 Virtual Rewards Epic Rumbledome Trophy - 5P1 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Gold Rumbledome Trophy - 5P2 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Silver Rumbledome Trophy - 5P3 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Bronze Rumbledome Trophy - 5P4 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Milo E. Lizardo Wanted Poster - 5P5 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Junkmaker Jort Wanted Poster - 5P6 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Quizzical Yucca Wanted Poster - 5P7 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Ironteeth Wanted Poster - 5P8 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Chrome Feathered Drake - 5L1 Peaceful Sandscale Pet - 5L2 Rumbledome Lot - 5L3 Chaos Cowboy Hat - 5L4 Machine Hard Hat - 5L5 Nature Feather Headdress - 5L6 Order Police Hat - 5L7 Street Skater Beanie (Blue) - 5L8 Street Skater Tank Top (Blue) - 5L9 Street Skater Shorts (Blue) - 5L10 Street Skater Shoes (Blue) - 5L11 Street Skater Wristbands (Blue) - 5L12 Street Skater Beanie (Green) - 5L13 Street Skater Tank Top (Green) - 5L14 Street Skater Shorts (Green) - 5L15 Street Skater Shoes (Green) - 5L16 Street Skater Wristbands (Green) - 5L17 Street Skater Beanie (Red) - 5L18 Street Skater Tank Top (Red) - 5L19 Street Skater Shorts (Red) - 5L20 Street Skater Shoes (Red) - 5L21 Street Skater Wristbands (Red) - 5L22 Scrapyard Building Bundle 1 - 5L23 Scrapyard Building Bundle 2 - 5L24 Scrapyard Building Bundle 3 - 5L25 Spike Trap Housing Item - 5L26 Rumble King Don Wig - 5L27 Jort's Trash Can Lid Hat - 5L28 Milo's Magical Staff - 5L29 Fire Pit Housing Item - 5L30 Shock Trap Housing Item - 5L31 Series 5 TCG Cards Cactus Jake - 5U1 - Uncommon Dorn Geargrinder - 5U2 - Uncommon Garros - 5C3 - Common Noggle Cogloose - 5R4 - Rare Red Stonehammer - 5R5 - Rare Sarkin Stonehearth - 5C6 - Common Road Runner - 5C7 - Common Robgoblin Kaboomer - 5C8 - Common Robgoblin Mechanic - 5U9 - Uncommon Robgoblin Shinyseeker - 5U10 - Uncommon Scrapmaster Fizzbang - 5R11 - Rare Whirly Willis - 5R12 - Rare Fire Pit - 5C13 - Common Nightmare - 5U14 - Uncommon The Rumbledome - 5R15 - Rare Robo-Uppercut - 5R16 - Rare Throw Dynamite - 5U17 - Uncommon Wrench Toss - 5C18 - Common Coyote - 5C19 - Common Jarvus - 5R20 - Rare Skullz Hooligan - 5U21 - Uncommon Skullz Roughrider - 5U22 - Uncommon Skullz Thug - 5C23 - Common Zandro Rageracer - 5R24 - Rare Gold-tipped Dragon - 5U25 - Uncommon Skullz Base Camp - 5R26 - Rare Spike Trap - 5C27 - Common Earth Smash - 5R28 - Rare Run Down - 5U29 - Uncommon Sucker Punch - 5C30 - Common Peace-guana Joe - 5R31 - Rare Rocklar Guardian - 5C32 - Common Sandscale Hunter - 5U33 - Uncommon Sandscale Magus - 4U34 - Uncommon Sandscale Scavenger - 5C35 - Common Sandspear - 5R36 - Rare Rocklar Power Artifact - 5R37 - Rare Spotted T-Rex - 5U38 - Uncommon Web Trap - 5C39 - Common Spirit Strike - 5U40 - Uncommon Sticky Spit - 5C41 - Common Water-seeker Magic - 5R42 - Rare Ambusher Drake - 5U43 - Uncommon Defender Drake - 5C44 - Common Harley - 5C45 - Common Quetzalcoatl - 5R46 - Rare Spiritcaller Drake - 5U47 - Uncommon Wheelie Pete - 5R48 - Rare High Voltage Shock Pad - 5C49 - Common Precursor Ruins - 5R50 - Rare Unicorn - 5U51 - Uncommon Chain Lightning - 5R52 - Rare Heal Drake - 5C53 - Common Summon Tornado - 5U54 - Uncommon Sandscale Oasis - 5P1 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Furious Strikes - 5P2 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Sandscale Water-seeker - 5P3 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Milo E. Lizardo - 5P4 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Mini-Tech - 5P5 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Flamethrower - 5P6 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Robgoblin Tinkerer - 5P7 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Junkmaker Jort - 5P8 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Shrine of the Elder - 5P9 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Wind Barrier - 5P10 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Windwhisperer Drake - 5P11 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Quizzical Yucca - 5P12 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Cool Wheelz - 5P13 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Wrath of the Skullz - 5P14 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Skullz Commander - 5P15 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Ironteeth - 5P16 - Promo (Obtained through Rumbledome questline) Rumble King Don - 5P17 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Sword Clash - 5P18 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Morgan Webfoot - 5P19 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Hank Highjump - 5P20 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Beast Battle - 5P21 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Calvin Coldcastle - 5P22 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain card at this time) Credit to Marisol Bluesurf for creating the list,http://forums.station.sony.com/freerealms/index.php?threads/tcg-checklist.123/ References Category:Mini Games Category:Trading Card Game Category:TCG Category:Quests Category:Virtual Rewards